


【授翻】快速圆舞曲

by dort



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1950s, Angst, Drama, M/M, NYC, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 人类AU。50年代背景，美国，纽约市。反德情绪仍然高涨。对于很多年轻人来说，他们的未来已经被画好了路线。但一个美国人和一个德国人却偏离了他们原本的生活轨迹，他们的观念也发生了改变。美国 ×德国
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), Canada/Female North Italy (Hetalia), Female England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. 皇帝圆舞曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acceleration Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924421) by [Twigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigo/pseuds/Twigo). 



> 来自作者的Notes:  
> 警告! : AU。非国设。背景在1950s的纽约市。提及暴力，脏话，恐德，恐同，父子虐待关系；提及战争，自杀；提及纳粹，重度抑郁，种族主义；好人没好报以及其他一些可疑的内容。   
> CP : 美国×德国，有很少的普西暗示。后面还有一些加×北伊娘和罗马诺×英娘。  
> Oksana的俄文翻译看这里： https://ficbook.net/readfic/9658725

肆虐在欧洲大陆的战火平息时，阿尔弗雷德只有十岁。

战争在45年结束，但一年后一切才安顿好。又过了一年漫长的等待，他清楚得记得那天。他的父亲在经历了五年令人发狂的不确定和孤独后，终于又走进了家门。

他永远不会忘记这种感觉。

那是46年的夏天，一个漆黑的暴雨夜。他的父亲站在门框边，高大黝黑，几乎站不直身子；他蓬头垢面，浑身是旧伤。他身上的军装很脏，已经破了。阿尔弗雷德冲过去抱住他的腰，只闻见父亲身上火药和啤酒的味道。

漫长的沉默。

父亲重重的把手按在他头上，还喃喃地说着他听不懂的话，阿尔弗雷德却心潮澎湃。他从来没有这样高兴过。接着父亲踉跄地向前走，跌进了椅子里。阿尔弗雷德突然嚎啕大哭起来，想要爬上父亲的腿。猛然间，一个不耐烦的拳头打在了他的头上，阻止了他。他的父亲咕哝着说了一句“别哭了。”，接着就筋疲力尽地倒下了。

阿尔弗雷德并没有被打击到：他收拾好了屋子，尽全力做好了晚餐，脸上也一直洋溢着笑容。

那是他人生中最棒的一晚。

即使阿尔弗雷德的父亲对他充满爱意的表达感到迷惑，疲惫又 _陌生_ ，有点不对劲。但这没什么，他可以理解。没人能从战场上原封不动地回来。

他母亲很久前就去世了。即使他的舅舅在战争期间照顾他；即使他舅舅更加和蔼温柔，说话更温和，更冷静， _无论他做了什么_ 都不指责他；他还是最想念父亲。这完全不一样。他的舅舅只是舅舅，而他的父亲是 _父亲_ 。

他为父亲感到骄傲，他从来没有为任何事这样骄傲过。

接下来的几天里，等一切都安顿好后，阿尔弗雷德又重新认识了他的父亲。父亲离家参战时他才五岁，几乎什么都不记得了。这些年他一直做着关于父亲的梦，告诉别人他父亲是个英雄。

好吧。现在是时候来好好 _看看_ 他的父亲了。

没过多久他就了解了父亲。

他满嘴脏话，粗鲁又吵闹；他想要什么就有什么，所有阻碍他的人都要面临他的愤怒。他恐吓，咒骂；他推搡，他大喊大叫。他没有同情心和同理心。无论何时，他都坚强，富有阳刚之气。女人们为他争斗。他不知羞耻，他的自尊不过是自恋罢了。

阿尔弗雷德被吸引住了。

对于一个孩子来说，这样一位父亲就是漫画书上的超级英雄。

阿尔弗雷德把作业扔在一边，熬夜坐在火炉旁听他的父亲向朋友们讲述他在战争中的丰功伟绩。他详细地讲出每一个血腥的细节，甚至连射杀已经投降的德国伞兵也不放过（他对此很骄傲！）。阿尔弗雷德沉迷其中，立刻意识到自己也想变得 _像_ 父亲那样。

那个人。

他被尊重，被授予荣誉。他无所畏惧。他是一位战争英雄，在战场上光芒四射，驱赶着邪恶与压迫。

一位美国英雄。

他在学校里向朋友们吹嘘着自己英勇的父亲。他十四岁的时候，学校停了他的课：因为他把父亲的战利品，一个血迹斑斑的德国士兵的头盔带到了学校。头盔后面的弹孔让他的老师恶心。阿尔弗雷德并不明白这是为了什么，显然他的父亲也不明白。第二天，他的父亲就来大闹了一场，甚至还在校长脸上打了一拳。阿尔弗雷德像往常一样，对父亲佩服得五体投地，尽管第二天他因为“一开始惹了该死的麻烦”而带着黑眼圈回到了学校。

在他模糊的童年记忆里，父亲总让人敬畏、害怕，但和现在又不一样。战争开始前，父亲只会在他做错事时轻轻拍拍他的胳膊，只是普通父亲会做的那样。

战争开始前。好吧，有什么把他弄乱了，但阿尔弗雷德还是接受了事实，因为他的父亲让他着迷。

现在他的父亲却有控制不住的坏脾气；他对德国人的憎恨到了偏执的程度，恨不得他吸的每一口气都是在诅咒他们。战争中的有些东西打开了他自制力的开关。有时候阿尔弗雷德看见父亲眼神空洞，在房间里心不在焉地拧着枪管。

没人能从战场上原封不动地回来，所以这不是他父亲的错。

无论如何，阿尔弗雷德并不为这些鲁莽的行为感到羞耻。他骄傲地接受着打到身上的拳头。他的父亲是他的英雄，他的偶像。

上帝啊。

生活还算不错。

多年过去，继母们来了又走，生活时好时坏。但阿尔弗雷德十七岁的时候，一件事突然动摇了他对父亲、对自己的信仰。

他从没有预料到。

那天与往常一样，阿尔弗雷德放学后和朋友们在街上闲逛，听见有人尖叫起来。 _尖叫。_ 他这辈子也不会忘记这尖叫声：尖锐、痛苦，让人心碎，就好像有人在打一条一头雾水的狗。这是他听过的最糟的尖叫声。

就算他最好的朋友求他不要去（ _可怜_ 的马修，这是他后来最后悔的事。），他还是忍不住好奇，顺着声音走了过去。这根本不能阻止他。

天啊，这 _声音_ 。

他要是不去看清楚到底是怎么回事儿，就永远也安分不了。

他们跑过去凑热闹，阿尔弗雷德从人群中挤过去，走到最前面。大多数欧洲移民的社区都在街道的尽头，阿尔弗雷德平时 _从不_ 去那儿。他们定住了，阿尔弗雷德感到胃疼。

他无比震惊。

街角的房子属于一对德国移民老夫妇，他们在阿尔弗雷德出生前很久就住在这里了。是舒尔茨一家。他和朋友们总会特意路过他们家门口：如果把好成绩给老舒尔茨太太看，她就会给孩子们自制的杏仁糖棒。阿尔弗雷德从没见过自己祖辈的任何一位老人，舒尔茨太太总会用她自己的方式安慰他。那位老先生也总会站在门口冲他们微笑。

尽管他们是德裔，尽管阿尔弗雷德在父亲看见前狼吞虎咽吞下了糖果，他们也不是 _真的_ 德国人，不是吗？他们是好人，很普通。只是最平常的和蔼老人，他们从不惹眼。他们不是真的德国人，他们不可能是。他的父亲已经说得很清楚了，德国人很容易被认出来，一眼就能看出来。就像父亲说的那样，隔着一英里他也能闻出德国佬的味道。舒尔茨夫妇不是那样的人，不是他父亲给他讲的故事里的怪物。他们胳膊上不戴着纳粹十字，他们也不大声喊叫。他们也没有父亲说的那种冰冷吓人的眼睛。

在他脑海里的某一处，阿尔弗雷德完全确定了，对，他们是德国人。要不然的话，一开始他就不用偷偷摸摸地去找他们。不过，假装他们不是更好，这样他就不用去 _想_ 这么多该死的事了。

他们不是真正的德国人。

就在这个艳阳天，舒尔茨太太站在门口的台阶上，痛苦地尖叫这；她的丈夫就在下面的行人道上，被打得血肉模糊，浑身颤抖。而在他上面，瞪着眼睛，用最下流的话咒骂他的，是阿尔弗雷德的父亲。

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，肯定是他看错了。这不可能是 _他的_ 父亲，不会是他。肯定是别人。他又仔细看了看，他感到心脏在胸口狂跳，他感到恶心反胃。好像有什么东西击中了他的肚子，好像有什么让他无比恐怖。他有一股罪恶感。

好吧，那是他的父亲。

一时间他无法理解。他清清楚楚地看到了，但他还是难以置信。

他的父亲。

一瞬间世界仿佛停止了，他的眼前模糊了起来。

他想起了他身边的马修。马修像平时一样温和，他奇怪地蹒跚起来，在向前跑去和留下来之间犹豫不决。马修根本不想来，他根本用不着看到这些。马修想留下来。他脸上露出了绝望的表情，蒙上了可怕的阴影。但马修的勇敢只持续了很短一会儿，他转过身去，闭上眼睛，用手捂住了嘴。

阿尔弗雷德太 _害怕_ 了，根本移不开他的眼睛。他就定在那儿盯着看。

那声尖叫。她不停地尖叫。太刺耳了。地上的老头子哭着恳求父亲，但是他并没有停手。

他没有停下来。

为什么？为什么他不 _停下来_ ？这到处都是人！整条街的人都挤在这儿，路人们转过头来看 _他的_ 父亲把手无寸铁的老人踢到人行道上。他为了什么呢？这倒霉的老人做了什么引起父亲的暴怒？是在父亲路过时对妻子说了德语？还是在被叫做 _Kraut_ 或者 _Fritz_ 又或者 _Jerry_ 时还了嘴[1]？还是看他父亲的目光没有充满感激之情？

还是他根本什么事都没做？

阿尔弗雷德记得，他沉默地环顾四周，等着有人能来插手。 _他_ 不行。他怎么行呢？他不能违背自己的父亲。 

得有人帮帮忙。这个老头什么也没做。

但是所有人无动于衷。他在路上寻找着，有人注意到了他。

他注意到了一双冰蓝色的眼睛。那是一个住在欧洲街区的居民。他发现这是另一个德国人，眼里带着一丝焦虑。那是个年轻人，比他大不了多少。他很少外出，总是独自一人。阿尔弗雷德见过他几次，他当时在公园里遛狗。他们从来没有说过话，一次也没有，仅仅是擦肩而过。阿尔弗雷德不知道他的名字，不了解他，也从没有关心过这些。

他现在从门外望着街道。他高大，谨慎，满脸都是戒备，眉头紧锁。可能是因为害怕，他看上去很焦虑。可能他也像马修一样，想要站出来，却没有勇气。

他们四目相对，他看出了他眼里的情感：

恐惧。指责。憎恨。

阿尔弗雷德也被认出来了。每个人都认识他的父亲， _尤其_ 是那些德裔。同样的，他们也认识阿尔弗雷德。俗话说，有其父必有其子，他们也像躲着他父亲那样躲着阿尔弗雷德。

他们盯着他。

阿尔弗雷德无法忍受这些坚定的、带着争议的目光，他低下了头。老人的哭喊声渐渐变小，变成啜泣，然后是呻吟，最后没有声音了。

他感到恶心。

半个小时后，警察来把他的父亲带走了。舒尔茨先生被急着送到医院，那天晚上他就死了，他的妻子陪在他身边。

他父亲却什么事也没有。什么都他妈没有。他的罪过没有受到惩罚。没人 _在乎_ 。那位老人静悄悄地死在病床上的时候， _他的_ 父亲坐在警察局里和警察们喝酒，大笑着：他们已经干净地抹除了父亲的罪行。

阿尔弗雷德冲回了家，跌进了家门，在他吐出来之前赶到了浴室。他被他看到的吓呆了。他的父亲在战场上杀了几十个，甚至上百个德国人，阿尔弗雷德也总把这些想象成勇敢和英雄的象征。他父亲描述这些的方式实在是太吸引人了。

那些愚蠢的，关于胜利和英雄主义的老观念真实太英勇了，太光荣了。

但他所看见的却一点也不光荣，不伟大，也不英勇。他现在还能听见那个老太太的尖叫声回响在他的耳朵里。这不是他想象中的死亡，这和他想象中的一点都不一样。他从不明白死亡会这样长久，这样折磨，这样痛苦。这太残忍了。

他看不下去。他听不下去。他忍受不了。

死亡。

他觉得很蠢。他全身一震，好像一切都变得不同了。他惊恐地 _意识_ 到，他看清了父亲真正的模样，那是他一直想成为的样子。他终于认清了他的父亲。

他的英雄。

对，英勇，行吧。要勇敢地打一个手无寸铁的老人。要勇敢地殴打一个年纪足够做他父亲的人。要勇敢地攻击一个无力还击的人。

他紧紧地抓住水池，盯着镜子里苍白、泛黄的倒影，忍不住开始发抖。

突然，不知为何，一切对他都不 _重要_ 了。什么都没有意义了。无论他父亲得了多少奖章，无论有多少人叫他英雄，无论有多少女人跟着他献殷勤。不管他缴获了多少战利品，也不管有多少人向他敬礼。都没有用。

他的英雄。

都没有意义。

他不想自己的脸上也流露出那种失控的、仇恨的表情。他也不想自己伤害别人的生命。他更不想看见自己看起来 _那样_ 。他再也不想看见自己伤害别人了，那些完全没道理。他再也不想这样了。他不想这样，他想要说出来，他的意志力却总在他令人生畏的父亲面前屈服。那天晚上，父亲搂着他的肩膀对他说：“猜猜我今天做了什么？”，阿尔弗雷德只能别过眼神，听完这个麻木的故事。

他没有鼓起勇气开口去问“为什么？”；去问“你觉得这样好吗？”；去问“他做了什么？”

或者说出“我觉得很耻辱。”

他胸口疼痛。

他太羞愧了。

接下来的一周他都假装生病没有去学校。他无法面对任何人，现在还不行。他无法面对马修，无法在马修看到了那些之后直视他的眼睛。他太软弱了。

但事实上，他的危机很短暂。大概一年后，他就把这场事故压抑在了心底。年轻是件好事。他可以不想这些事，把他们扔在一边，还能继续向前。他与罪恶感斗争了几个月，最终说服了自己：舒尔茨先生 _只是_ 个德国人。德国人而已。他的父亲仍是社区的顶梁柱。从那以后没人投给他恶意的目光。这不可能有错，因为他的父亲没有受到惩罚。

他的 _英雄_ 。

哦，上帝啊。他不得不这么想。对着镜子说“我父亲是个杀人犯”太难了。这让他难受。这伤害他的骄傲和自尊；动摇他对一切事物的信仰，也让他质疑自己对父亲的爱。

他面对不了这些。

相反，他强迫自己相信父亲还是个正人君子。他必须 _相信_ 这一点，否则就没有什么是他能相信的了。父亲应当是孩子的楷模。父亲做的事永远正确。他们总是值得钦佩。

每当他产生怀疑的时候，每当他的良心想要反驳的时候，阿尔弗雷德就会提醒自己：父亲在战争中经历得 _太多_ 了。太多年了。他在战争中见过太多可怕的事了。这不是他的错。这不是。

时光飞逝。

很快，他从学校毕业。他父亲只是笨拙地拍了拍他的肩膀，祝他好运。阿尔弗雷德和父亲站在舞台上，他努力地想要抬起头来。但是，在所有人都知道他父亲做了什么之后，这太难了。不过所有人似乎都不记得这件事了，没人多看他们一眼。

也许马修除外。

不久阿尔弗雷德就找了一份工作，存钱以备将来上大学。至少理论上是这样。他的自制力和他父亲一样好，有时候甚至入不敷出。

又是几年。

他二十岁的时候，他把那些记忆深深压抑住，已经忘记了父亲的罪。就像所有普通的年轻人一样，他继续着他的生活。他高大英俊，骄傲又聪明。现在姑娘们蜂拥到他身边，就像他父亲曾经那样。但是他不会和一个人维持很久的关系，就立马转向下一个。他有一点浮夸，有一点傲慢，就好像他有权这样做似的。他很任性。他很自信，总是觉得自己比身边的人都要好一点儿。

他就是个典型的美国小子。

不过，他大体上还是个好脾气又快乐的男孩。他并不想故意伤害任何人，他只想过好自己的日子，满足自己的傲慢和自尊。他 _觉得_ 自己已经足够坚定，没人能再指挥他了，他已经长大了。他觉得自己已经有能力自力更生了。他可以为自己说话。

当然，他可以对 _所有人_ 这么说。

除了他的父亲。

上帝帮帮他吧……

他的父亲看他已经长成了一个强壮的成年人，就把他带到街区里，让他卷入自己的那些频繁的种族霸凌之中。阿尔弗雷德闭上了嘴，照他说的去做。他没有办法，即使是过了这么多年，他的父亲似乎还是对他有可怕的影响。无论他怎么尝试，他都摆脱不掉。

只要他的父亲看着他，他就会觉得自己很失败。

他做了那么多，那么不好的事，只是因为他的父亲命令他。他在父亲的命令下骚扰了当地的德裔小贩，在父亲的催促下打碎了面包店的窗户。他甚至在父亲的哄骗下，用暴力强迫那个浅色头发、很久之前和他对视过的德国人走在排水沟里。

他不知道为什么。

他想要拒绝。他为什么做不到呢？到底为什么他拒绝不了父亲？

每当他遵循父亲的指令，在老舒尔茨太太家门前喷上纳粹十字的时候（哦天哪，她一看见这个就会哭），他就只想回家，爬进床里，再也不想在公众面前出现了。

马修失望的眼神让他无比受伤。

他很懦弱。

他机械地做着父亲所期待的一切，甚至没有高声抗议过。

他一直没有说出‘不’。

这是他的 _罪_ 。

译注：

[1] Kraut，Fritz和Jerry都是德国佬的意思，并且带有侮辱性质。后文出现许多次，统一译作“德国佬”。


	2. 小狗圆舞曲

没什么比机油的味道更能吸引青春期的男孩了。尽管一个没经验的机械师挣得比服务员要少一点，阿尔弗雷德还是选择了前者：钢铁手感的诱惑让他顾不上眼下生活的贫穷。

或者这种富有男子气概的感觉正是他所享受的：他高大、健壮，浑身被机油和汗水浸透；他走在路上，姑娘们的眼神一路跟着他走。

马修说他爱炫耀，没准他就是吧。只有那么一点儿。没准儿那天他的自尊就会让他吃亏，但他觉得自己值得被关注。

“我希望你没这么干。”马修抱怨道。他们沿着街道慢慢溜达，天很热，马修紧紧地贴着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德明白他在说什么：他脱掉被汗浸透的衬衫时总是把衣服从肩膀上扔过去，只留一件薄薄的白背心遮住胸口，每当有姑娘经过的时候，他就骄傲地挺起胸膛。明显就是在炫耀，好吧。他就喜欢这样。他也不明白为什么要这样做。他就是这样的人。人们看到他身上的优点让他自我感觉良好。他需要恢复自信，或者说，是找回他自己的价值。

然而。

“我不明白你在说什么。” 他反驳了回去，眼睛却盯着路另一边闲逛的女人。女人冲阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，他几乎走不动路了。马修恼怒地皱了皱眉头，转了转眼睛，加快了脚步，阿尔弗雷德不得不跟上他。

妈的。

好吧。就像他舅舅说的那样，海里有的是鱼[1]。有很多人会注意他，有很多人会满足他的自尊心。

无数的人会帮他走出一直以来的压抑。

马修就爱泼冷水。尽管有时候阿尔弗雷德不能理解马修奇怪的行为，他还是把马修当作做好的朋友，有着无尽的（尽管有时候有些无聊）智慧。当然，他不是总和马修在一起，他父亲总是更想让他跟其他在街区里游荡的年轻人一起出去。

马修是邻里口中的“那个法裔加拿大人。”他害羞，无聊，内向；永远不会卷入麻烦里，也不会 _制造_ 麻烦。

阿尔弗雷德的父亲想要他同和自己一样的人交往，马修不是这卦。和马修在一块，怎么说呢，不太酷。不管怎么样，阿尔弗雷德还是会来找马修，因为他他妈的爱死这个奇怪的小王八蛋了！对于其他所有人来说，马修基本就是在那儿被他们欺负的。甚至阿尔弗雷德有时候也是这样，尽管他不是故意的。

尽管所有人都嘲笑他，阿尔弗雷德还是会和马修在一起，他就像兄弟一样爱着马修。只要他还跟这个加拿大人一块儿，而不是跟那些“该死的大嘴巴意大利人”为伍，他父亲的责备就还不是那么严厉，一切就都还没关系。

尽管如此，马修很不情愿走进他家，阿尔弗雷德不明白为什么。他总有“在外面等”的理由，比如，他要规划规划啦……

“我就在外面等着。”马修说道。正如他预料的那样，马修在他家门口停下的脚步，双手交叉在胸前，定在了人行道上。

当然。在脑海深处，阿尔弗雷德明白马修为什么不愿意进来。

是那声可怕的尖叫。

不。是压抑。

阿尔弗雷德转了转眼睛，抓住马修的胳膊，无情地把他拽上了台阶。马修的不适从某种程度上让他很高兴。“来吧，”他一边推着马修一边催着他，“别像个废物一样坐在外面。而且我想在我们走之前吃点东西。”

马修张开嘴开始辩驳，但他柔软的声音被阿尔弗雷德讨厌又响亮的声音淹没了：“来吃点东西！” 他用力地一拉，无助的马修就被从门槛另一边拉上了楼梯。

他们背后的门砰地关上，阿尔弗雷德的父亲手里拿着报纸，坐在厨房的桌子旁边，瞥见了他们。他先看见了阿尔弗雷德，抱怨道：“你上哪去了，小子？你要是一直这么在大街上混就永远也上不了大学。”

“我在 _上班_ ，爸爸。”他喊了回去，父亲的眉头皱得更紧了。

“行。你昨天就是这么说的。”

“我昨天 _也_ 上班了，爸爸！”他恼怒地叫着。马修正躲在他身后，试着溜进客厅，不引起阿尔弗雷德父亲的注意。但他还不够安静，那位父亲看到他时眼前一亮。

“嗨！你！霜背[2]！”他喊道，声音里带着一丝愉悦。马修僵住了，他转身面对阿尔弗雷德满脸忧愁的父亲。 “我猜你也上班，嗯？”

“是的，先生。”马修小声地抱怨道。在提起他北方血统的时候，马修脸上微微泛起一丝尴尬的红晕。阿尔弗雷德像平时那样轻松地笑了。他的父亲现在满意了，拿回了报纸。他们逃到客厅，把自己扔进沙发里。

又是普通的一天。玩笑不会伤害到任何人。

阿尔弗雷德一边打开电视，一边满意的叹了口气。接着他期待地转向马修。

“所以，你想去哪儿？”他问道。马修只是耸耸肩，抿了抿嘴。

他真是喜怒无常。哎呀。

他只是“嗯”了一声，然后把手放在脑袋后面，靠在沙发上。他不明白为什么马修把他父亲的话这么当回事。看在上帝的份上，这只是友好的玩笑。就像当年学校里的孩子们对马修指指点点似的，也没有在怎么样。可能是他父亲说话声音太大了。马修的父母都和他一样，说话温声细语，他可能只是不太习惯这种严厉的语气。对于马修来说，听 _他_ 爸爸说话，可能像是在被吼。只是他们的成长环境不同罢了。

呃。他过几天就适应了，阿尔弗雷德对这一点很确信，尽管怎么多年马修从来没有适应过。而且，他父亲基本从来都是只动口不动手。

基本是。

“阿尔弗雷德！”听见厨房里的喊声，阿尔弗雷德做了个鬼脸。

“ _什么_ ？”

“那帮丫头们今天来找你了。”

“谁？”

“我他妈可记不住她们叫什么，”父亲尖锐地回应道，阿尔弗雷德听见他在叹气。“我讨厌你告诉那群婊子咱们家住哪。邻居们都在议论。你知道的，我不明白你为什么不跟那个住在城那头儿的英国好姑娘结婚，你们一起上学的。她老是来这边。她是个小美人。”

“爸爸！”阿尔弗雷德一怔，惊恐地转过头。“ _爱丽丝_ ？你在开玩笑吧！她是个疯子！她带着一堆书，想要搞个迷情剂， _爸爸_ ！我差点就 _喝_ 了！”他站起来润了润嗓子，这不愉快的回忆还是像潮水般涌了出来。

在他身边的马修笑了起来，毕竟他才是阻止整场混乱的人。他可真是功德无量。爱丽丝只是尝试而已。当然是不断地尝试。不过，她很漂亮。要不是她这么怪，没准儿阿尔弗雷德会去追她。

他父亲只是含含糊糊地抱怨了几句，接着阿尔弗雷德就转了转眼睛，接着把注意力集中到电视上了。

一片寂静。

阿尔弗雷德用另一只手飞快地换着频道。马修立刻挪了挪身子。他很难受。

马修轻声地说道。

“我们可以现在走吗，求你了。”

马修的请求轻得几乎听不见，阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩。

“如果你乐意的话。”

“当然。”

十分钟之后，他们吃完了一个三明治，又回到了街上，都松了一口气。马修的原因阿尔弗雷德不能理解，但是对 _他_ 来说，大街上是他最自信的地方。虽然他不是完全随心所欲，想干什么就干什么，也比在他父亲严格的管教下被憋死强。

似乎他总能让人留下印象，总能向别人炫耀什么。

其他和阿尔弗雷德一起出门的男孩们也总是在闲逛。如果他们看见了他，他就一定会过去和那帮男孩混在一起的。哦，马修可太 _讨厌_ 他们了。讨厌他们中的每一个。他们也讨厌马修。

阿尔弗雷德明白为什么马修受不了他们：阿尔弗雷德跟他们在一起的时候，总是做那些他本不想做的事。但他忍不住。可每当他和那些人在一块儿，就忍不住顺着他们的思路来了。

而且，似乎阿尔弗雷德总会遇到他们。

果然，他们才刚走出两个街区，就有人对他大叫了起来。

“嗨！ _嗨_ ！琼斯！你为什么不来跟我们一块儿？”

阿尔弗雷德顺着声音看了过去。马路的另一边，他其他的朋友们正招呼他过去。

朋友。这真是个有力的词。他们不是 _朋友_ ，只是“那些家伙”。那四个人一直是那样，自负，傲慢，又吵闹。阿尔弗雷德的“朋友们”。如果不是朋友的话，他们更像是共犯。他不 _喜欢_ 他们，不像他喜欢马修那样。但是，不管怎么说，他们很酷。马修就不是这样。

外表总是第一位的。

“琼斯，来啊！”

阿尔弗雷德不由自主地笑了，接着自动向前走了一步。但他身边传来的一声冷笑让他看了回去。马修厌恶的表情让他停下了脚步。那种表情。马修擅长做这种表情，可是阿尔弗雷德受不了。阿尔弗雷德总把他叫做受伤的小狗。在他跑开之前，必须先控制好损失。

这只受伤的小狗需要安慰。

“嗨，听着，为什么你不——”

马修根本不同意，这次不同意，他大声说道：“阿尔弗雷德，今天别跟他们去。”

这是坚定的命令。

……好吧，小狗今天可能生气了。

“嗨，”他们中的一个大声嘲笑道：“来嘛！把那个冰背[3]扔一边去！咱们来干点儿刺激的！”

阿尔弗雷德像兄弟一样爱着马修。他一直都这样。

但是现在……

“ _好吧_ ，”他激动地回应道，“等我一小会儿！”

他们很激动。但马修 _不是_ 。

他妈的，马修。希望他能理解一点。希望他能明白，阿尔弗雷德有时候跟那些家伙在一起只是需要这些心理包袱，让自己自我感觉良好一点儿。

他转过身去面对马修，温柔地拍着他的肩膀，他看出了马修眼里戒备的伤痛。可他并没有在乎马修皱起的眉头和抿起的嘴唇。马修可以克服得了，就像他一直以来那样。

“听着，”他又开心地开口了“我想去，但是……我明天有空，我们可以一整天都出去玩，好吗？。”

马修冷笑一声。

“当然。”马修最后轻声地回应道。他把手揣进口袋里，头也不回、一言不发地走开了。阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了一会儿，然后飞奔过街道，闪过了几辆车，急切地加入了其他男孩们的行列。

他和马修在一起的时候，他很高兴。但是他和其他人在一起的时候……

他感到 _富有力量_ 。 _没有_ 什么比这更好的了。

即使马修是他唯一真正的朋友，即使马修可能是唯一真正关心他的人，当其他人用温和的侮辱手势让马修离开的时候，他还是忍不住笑出来。甚至在其他人面前，阿尔弗雷德从来不会说：“我和马修在一块儿。”他会说“我和那个霜背在一块儿。”或者“抱歉，我这就把这个加拿大佬甩掉。”他们会笑，阿尔弗雷德也会和他们一起笑。

他并不是 _真心_ 的，但他还是说了，人们期待他这么说。他太习惯这么做了，甚至从来没有停下来想过，有没有可能，只是可能，马修的情感被他的无心之举伤害到了。只不过是些话而已，他并不是故意要伤害马修。顶多算是戏弄他。马修知道这只是没有恶意的玩笑。

不是吗？

事实上，阿尔弗雷德发现他平时根本不会花什么时间纠结这件事，和他的同伙们在混一起时就更不会了。他们和安静、温顺的马修完全不同：他们吵闹、招人烦，自负、鲁莽、无畏，又刺激。他 _需要_ 那种感觉，而马修不能理解他。一和他们在一起，阿尔弗雷德就觉得自己可以控制一切。

他一加入他们，就成为了头领。

“那我们走吧！”

男孩们跟在他身后，围成了一圈。他们之间有一股强烈的吸引力，他们中的每一个都是退伍老兵的儿子。他们和他一样。他们也听着生动的战争故事长大。他们能理解他。他们知道他的家庭是什么样的。他们的父亲也杀过人。

马修就没有这些故事可以吹嘘；见鬼，他的父母是和平主义者！马修的母亲曾短暂地在炮弹厂工作过一段时间，对于他来说，这已经是再有趣不过的了。就像阿尔弗雷德为他暴力的父亲感到骄傲一样，马修也为他温柔的父母自豪，但这个世界对马修并不感兴趣。

尽管，他称兄道弟的小团体相比马修有明显的优势，阿尔弗雷德还是得非常注意和他们在一起时的一言一行。这个团体里的另一个男孩，小汤米·瑞恩，是他父亲最好的朋友的儿子。他做的 _每一件事_ ，都会通过这样那样的方法，让他父亲知道。

每一件事。

这就是为什么他要尽全力避开欧洲街区：他们讨厌德国人，而且……

 _那场事故_ （在他的极度压抑下，他下意识地这么叫 _它_ ）在他脑海里重复太多次了。是他父亲的罪。不是他的。他不接受。他不需要接受。他没有造成 _伤害_ 。

尽管这只是一种假象，阿尔弗雷德还是很满足于这种掌控感。他们漫步在熟悉的街道上，阿尔弗雷德选择他们的方向和目的地。每当他们走过，人群像红海[4]一样为他们开路。所有人都知道他们是谁，知道他们的父亲又是谁。所有人不是尊敬他们，就是害怕他们；不是冲他们微笑，就是对他们别过眼睛：这取决于他们在哪，是谁在看着他们。

这种感觉是独一无二的。

他们在这里那里闲逛，喧闹地嘲弄着，讥讽着。即使阿尔弗雷德一个人的时候 _从不_ 会说和他们在一起时说的话，他也同样热情地加入了其中。他们一起的时候事情就变得不一样了，好像没有他自己做这些事的时候那样不可接受。他以他们的混乱为食。同辈压力有一种强大的力量，阿尔弗雷德对此格外敏感。

他 _从没有_ 独自做过那些事。可是和他们在一起，这些行为便似乎没有那么刺眼了。

在他意识到之前，他们已经走到了中央公园。这是他最喜欢的地方，这里让他感到放松。是深秋，这是他一年里最喜欢出门的日子。既没有冗长炎热夏季的干燥，也没有冬日天寒地冻的不便。公园里的树木已经变了颜色，火红色的树叶照亮了地平线。天没有放晴，微风吹过，树叶在他身边落下，阿尔弗雷德满意地叹了一口气。

这里的一切都静悄悄的。繁忙的城市迎来了一丝喘息。他逃离的也不仅仅是喧嚣。他来这是因为这里的麻烦最少。

通常是这样。

然而好事并不长久，仅仅一秒便可能发生翻天覆地的变化。就像这样。仅仅因为一个人的出现，公园里简单的一次嬉闹迎来了一次悲凉的转折。

哦，真是好样的。

阿尔弗雷德最先看见了 _他_ ，僵住了。一个德国人。 _那个_ 德国人。真走运。这正是他一直尽全力避免的事。

阿尔弗雷德惊恐地环顾着四周，心里祈祷着，别人可千万不要发现。

即使隔着马路，阿尔弗雷德也立刻认出了那个人。他正和平时一样遛狗，但他白金色的头发和笔挺的姿势都太显眼了。他的狗也一样：黑色的德国牧羊犬在这儿可不常见。他的衣服整齐干净，被仔细地熨烫过，可是太大了。他的头发向后梳得整整齐齐，靴子在阳光下闪着光。他坚定地走着，带着一丝警惕，可能还有一点焦虑。

他很容易被发现。事实上， _太_ 容易了。

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，看向另一个方向，想要转移注意力：“来吧，伙计们，我们走——”

但太晚了，其他人也发现了他。

“嗨！快看！那儿有个德国佬！过来！”

“我看见他了！ _哈_ ！”

他感到心脏跳了一下。他看过去，他们已经走到半路上了。 _他妈的_ 。已经够了。阿尔弗雷德跟在他们身后，肾上腺素像海浪一样涌过他的血管。这是他最不想做的事。

最不想。

如果他们去找意大利人，或者俄国人的麻烦，甚至是去捉弄华裔小贩，他都不会在乎。早知如此，破坏公物也没什么。妈的，他甚至可能去商店偷东西。

但是 _那个_ 德国人——他 _认识_ 。

阿尔弗雷德可以找任何人。 谁都行。只是除了 _那个_ 人。那家伙看见了。那天他就在那儿。

强烈的焦虑用上胸口，它们来得太急了，太猛烈了，让阿尔弗雷德感到头晕。当阿尔弗雷德跟上其他人的时候，他们已经开始折磨这个冷面的德国人了。他突然感到无助，这是最糟糕的。他一开始跟这些家伙一起来的原因就是为了摆脱这种 _无助感_ 。

太晚了。他们已经看见他了。他能做什么呢？只能像往常一样，像往常一样。

“嗨！德国佬！”

“你要去哪啊？”

他们紧紧跟在德国人身后，吵闹地大叫着。但那个德国人始终不肯回头看他们，径直地往前走。他的狗竖起了耳朵，兴奋地吐着舌头，想要转身回来。

朋友？不可能。

德国人攥紧了他手中的狗链，不让这只好奇的小狗随便走一步。他加快了脚步，好像在拽着他的狗一样。

哦，伙计。现在该怎么办呢？阿尔弗雷德很纠结，他如果躲在后面，既不会被看见，也不用参与其中。但如果他跟过去，没准儿有机会能调解一下。其他人尊重他，有的时候，要是他们心情好的话，就能被叫住。有的时候。他能做什么呢？不管是不是有意的，那个家伙总是给他找麻烦。

他忍受不了。

那个家伙看见过他。看见过他的无动于衷。

“哦，该死。”阿尔弗雷德低声骂了一句，迈开步子去找他的同伴们。

为什么非得是那家伙。

“德国佬！嗨，我们跟你说话呢！”

“你聋了吗？”

“可能他听不懂英语！”

他们在他身后大叫着，那个德国人还是不理睬他们。他依旧挺直腰板，完全没有低头。阿尔弗雷德希望他们厌烦他不可动摇的冷静，就像他们有时候那样：把这个德国人丢在一边，找些更刺激的乐子。但这次似乎不行。

他们中的一个突然大笑起来，走了过去，从背后用全力推到了德国人，仅仅因为他能够这样做。德国人向前踉跄了几步，绊在了他自己的狗身上。他的狗和他离得太近了。小狗在主人踩到它的爪子时痛苦地叫了起来。为了不再踩到它身上，德国人单膝跪在地上。

但是他们没让他站起来。他们在德国人摔倒的时候又推了他，阿尔弗雷德的眉头皱紧了。这很难让人佩服。跟那天他那该死的父亲做得一样 _勇敢_ 。

阿尔弗雷德确定接着就会打起来。即使冷静如这个人，他的耐心也是有限的。

但是这个德国人，突然握紧了他身侧的手。他抬起下巴，接着向前迈起了步子，仿佛一切都没有发生过。这 _一定_ 伤害了他的自尊，一定是这样，但是他完全没有发作。他只是接着走，一言不发。他脸上面无表情。什么也没有。甚至现在，他的脸上也只有平静和尊严。

阿尔弗雷德很庆幸他没有发作。在他们的言语攻击开始变得更加激烈的时候，他拉住了一个朋友的胳膊，把他拽了回来。他猛地一拉。但他们根本没注意阿尔弗雷德，把精力完全放在了他们的掠夺上。一旦开始，他们就很难被停下来。

“他没在听，是不是？”

“行啦，你能指望纳粹什么？”

“纳粹！对！嗨，他们那话是怎么说的来着？”

“啊——哦！Sieg heil![5] 嗨，纳粹！是这样对吧？ Sieg heil”

他们一边说着，一边戳着他的后背。他们很高兴。这太过了，已经超过了底线。不是因为他们在戳他，不是他们的推搡。也不是因为他们的嘲笑或者是残忍的玩笑。 不是因为他们粗鲁的触碰，也不是因为他们的残忍无情。

 _那个_ 词。那个家伙 _忍受_ 不了那个词。

德国人冷静的外表终于崩溃了。只有一点点，他的肩膀吓人地绷紧了，像一条毒蛇那样转过身去，他的狗也和他一起转了过去。他的哭喊中带着憎恨： “别这么叫我！”

所有人都惊讶得停下来盯着他。这么多年来， _从没有_ 德国人还口。这是第一次。一瞬间万物静止了下来。甚至阿尔弗雷德也停止了阻止他的同伴，只是盯着他。这是阿尔弗雷德第一次听见他的声音。很低沉，和他本人一样令人生畏。口音很重。比起说话更像是隆隆声。这并不是阿尔弗雷德所预料的那样。

尽管如此。

漫长的沉默。

德国人咬紧了牙，他的脖子上爆出了青筋。阿尔弗雷德心一沉，感到一切都在下滑。那条狗摇起了尾巴，好像他们随时会去摸摸它一样。它看着他们，仿佛在看什么朋友之类的东西。

傻狗。

接着他们突然开始无情地嘲笑这个德国人浓重的口音。他们靠在一起，相互支撑着；他们嚎叫着：比起幽默，更像是欢乐。他们推推搡搡，阿尔弗雷德想和他们一起笑，但他做不到。

他笑不出来。

他们并没有看出他的不情愿，关注着其他地方。在笑声消逝之前，其中一个人喘着气说道：“别-别那么叫他，伙计们！[6]”

该死的自私鬼。

他们中的一个退了回来，一边咯咯笑着，一边用胳膊肘从侧面推着阿尔弗雷德。他只能虚弱地笑笑，但他的努力很快就落空了。德国人的脸红得可怕，甚至从他的衣领下都能看出他的耻辱。突然事情就不那么好玩了。仿佛它们曾经很有意思一样。

太可耻了。

那只是个德国人，他知道。但是基督啊， _他_ 很尴尬。他笨拙地在两只脚之间变着重心。甚至，他觉得，在状况如此失控之前，他早该和他们分道扬镳了。 _又来了_ 。在他们袭击这个特殊的德国人之前，他就看见自己的伙计们做了好几次。天啊，他们到底怂恿他参与了多少次？至少还有三次，他在德国人身上下手更狠。甚至更多。有的时候，他试着不想这些事，假装自己做的别的。

他试着不去想这些。

“阿尔弗雷德，你 _听见_ 他说什么了吗？再说一遍，德国佬！来啊！”

如同过去一样，那双冰蓝色的眼睛带着强烈的警示，钻进了他的眼睛里。阿尔弗雷德感到自己的胃开始扭动，脸上挤出一个脆弱的假笑。那天，他也看向了这双眼睛。

那双眼睛。

那个眼神几乎要 _杀死_ 了他。他从没见过那样的眼睛，他也从未见过那样有力的眼神。每当那个人看着他，遥远的记忆又浮现在他眼前。他站在被打倒的德国人旁边，他的朋友就会在一旁笑。每当此时，他都只能看见在那个艳阳天里，父亲同样地站在舒尔茨先生旁边。

仿佛是望着镜子。

他从不想这样。他不想这样站在别人身边。他不知道怎么还会发生这种事。那个德国人只是看着他，脸上带着明显的怨恨，却什么也没有说过。

一言不发。

仿佛顺流而下，阿尔弗雷德从没有尝试做出改变。他似乎做不到。他退缩了。这对于他来说仿佛是望着珠穆朗玛峰，但他知道自己永远不会登上山顶，永远不会。

他太害怕了，他不敢和父亲对着干；他也不敢脱离这个团伙，去走自己的路。这些时候，他恨他自己。他恨他的懦弱。他恨他的顺从。他恨这份罪恶。他恨那段记忆。他恨 _一切_ 。

他讨厌那个人盯着他的样子。太讨厌了。

突然，几年前微弱的尖叫声又回响在他的耳朵里。阿尔弗雷德感到自己踉跄的后退了几步，他拼命想要忘记的事又回来了。他不想回忆起这件事。但无论阿尔弗雷德怎么试着把这段回忆推开，那个人总是 _让_ 他想起来。

他受不了那个人看他的眼神。

他讨厌这样。他感到自己像一只小鹿，被定在那个德国人的眼神里。他无法逃离。就像往常那样，阿尔弗雷德被捉住了。在有其他动静之前，他的脚动不了了。

那个德国人弯腰抓起狗项圈，眯了眯眼睛，抬起下巴，给了他们每人一个愤怒的目光，最后低声说道：“让我 _自己_ 呆着。”

自己呆着。他难道不知道这是阿尔弗雷德最 _想要_ 的吗？只是让他一个人呆着，作为回报一个人呆着？他不想被这么盯着。他不愿想起那些。这就是他所想要的全部。

这句话把他惊醒，阿尔弗雷德迅速抓住了这个机会。

“来吧，伙计们，”他终于恢复了过来，最后说道。他很好地掩饰了声音里的颤抖：“这太没劲了！”

甚至他已经后退了几步，这个德国人还是紧紧盯着他。这双眯起的眼睛灼痛了他。

“走吧，”阿尔弗雷德催促着他们。可能是太急切了，不知怎地，他打破了这道目光。他转身跑了出去，心脏砰砰直跳。男孩们跟在阿尔弗雷德身后。幸亏他们撤退的时候还在傻笑。但在接下来的路途中，阿尔弗雷德甚至不能回应他们愚蠢的笑话了。

他急着从这段威胁着要追杀他的记忆中逃离。

他试着从中逃离。这么多年，每当他想起这件事，他就会感到自己更失败。每当他看见 _那个_ 人，他就会想起来。他本应该忘记的。

_那场意外。_

为什么一直跟着他？为什么他不能 _忘掉_ 这件事？他们只是德国人。他父亲每天都这么说，每天都说。他们不是真的 _人_ 。他们只是纳粹暴徒、是走起路来摇摇晃晃的刽子手。法律一定也认同这点，他的父亲没有因为那场意外进监狱。对于他的那些，那些父亲怂恿他做的事， _他_ 也没有被惩罚。

所有事，所有人，都说他是对的。他是对的。他一定是。为什么不能像其他人一样， _相信_ 这些呢？他们从来没有被这件事影响，从来没有。

阿尔弗雷德讨厌那个德国人。每当他看着那个人，他就没法假装自己是对的。

 _他的_ 错。一定是他的错。一定是德国人的错。是他的错，他不能理解阿尔弗雷德不想再同他父亲一样。是他的错，他没有更彻底地避开阿尔弗雷德。是他的错，他去了他不该去的地方。是他的错，他太固执了，太容易被针对了。

是他的错，阿尔弗雷德不能把这件事抛在脑后。

责怪这个德国人可容易多了。

他还是觉得不对。他觉得有什么东西缺失了，有什么东西不太对。他想要一些别的。但他不知道是 _什么_ 。他不知道怎么丢掉它。

他什么时候才能从那件事中走出去呢？

是那个德国人的错。

译注：

[1] 原文是Plenty of fish in the sea，意思是有的是合适的人。

[2] 原文是frostback 指到美国的加拿大人（包括合法的和非法的移民。）

[3] 原文是iceback 指来自加拿大的非法移民。

[4] 红海(Red Sea): 形状狭长，在非洲东北部和阿拉伯半岛之间，是东非大裂谷的北部延伸。（来源维基百科）

[5] Sieg heil!:德语，胜利万岁的意思。是纳粹礼。

[6]原文是"D-Don't cawl heem zat, you guys!"（don’t call him that） 有一些口音。


	3. 旋转木马圆舞曲

每天都一如既往。

无穷无尽的单调无聊到残忍。即使在其他环境下路德维希 _喜欢_ 千篇一律的生活和秩序，但这并不是他几年前把船停靠在汉堡时心中所想。他顺着易北河漂流，身上仅有一份护照，心中却梦想着自由女神像和崭新的生活。也许那时他太天真了，但是，哦，那个时候划过他舌尖的这个词是如此奇异而迷人：曼哈顿。他曾展望着宏伟的石头建筑，耀眼的百老汇：这个大洋彼岸的天堂。

那已经是五年前了。然而现在……

现在。

他 _讨厌_ 这座城市。

他讨厌这座城市的气息，腐败、肮脏、潮湿，水沟里一片漆黑，弥漫着不详的预兆。空气里是多年的、厚重的烟雾，让人喘不上气来。除了窗台上的盆栽和花园，公园是唯一能看到植物的地方。即使在那里，天空也泛着污染的油光。

他讨厌这座城市的声音，从没有一刻安静。这里的出租车总是按着喇叭，行人和地痞流氓总是在大吵大闹。警车总是闪着模糊的光，救护车也总在尖叫。只有在这不夜城的背景下，他才能听到雨落下时的声音。

他讨厌这座城市的模样，四周满是钢铁，像丑陋的森林缠绕在天际线上。它们时髦而没有内涵，精致但没有美感。窗户总是反着光。白天是太阳的光芒，晚上就是从建筑物里发出的灯光。为了睡觉，他不得不把毯子蒙在卧室的窗户上，来挡住那些闯进来的灯光。层层雾霭让他看不见星星。

他最讨厌的是这座城市的 _感觉_ ，阴沉又凄惨得让人喘不过气。即使每天身边围绕着几百万人，他还是感到十分 _孤独_ 。 好像每天他都会被外面乱糟糟的城市噪音吵醒，他孩提时代对美好生活的幻想正稳稳地像沙子一样从他的指尖溜走了。

经历了在这儿发生的一切，可能对于他来说，留在德国会更好。他横跨大西洋的决定太过仓促。他太莽撞了。他太想摆脱那些不好的回忆了。

他应该呆在家里。

也许是吧，但他该怎么办呢？他又该怎么留在 _那儿_ 呢？

只是这样想想就让他浑身颤抖。当城市的声音提醒着他懒散的一天又要开始了，他叹着气从床上把自己拉起来，拖着脚步走向衣柜。尽管他讨厌出门，走在险恶的街道上，他还是尽职地做了，因为只有这样他才能摆脱过去的记忆。

那个小镇。

把他整个人占据了。

他讨厌这个地方，但他必须接受它。他可以一言不发地默默挨打，因为至少这里的建筑（尽管他们丑恶）没有充斥着鬼魂、不幸的记忆和那些让人麻木的问题：“假如呢？”

要是那天他呆在家里呢？要是他没看见这些呢？

他忍不住想到这些。某种程度上，只是两权相害取其轻。

他穿上一件背心，走到门口，看见了镜中自己的倒影，停了下来。他的狗正在旁边不耐烦地等他。狗的尾巴摇来摇去，正等着路德维希来开门。

他盯着镜子。

像往常一样。因为他不 _明白_ 。那么多美国人都和他一样，有金发碧眼和苍白的肤色。也有那么多美国人和他一样高大苗条。他在街上看见了多少和他一样有高鼻梁和宽下巴的美国人呢？所以，是什么让 _他_ 与众不同的呢？他们是怎么那么准确地把他从人群中揪出来的呢？

他不明白。

也许他的发色比这里随处可见的金发更浅，他的皮肤也更苍白一点，他的眼睛是一种更冷的蓝色。也许是他的腿太长了，或者是他的鼻梁太窄了。又或者，他 _看起来_ 和那些他听说过的每张宣传海报里，那些刻板印象般的雅利安男孩太像了。但是这不公平，他在这条街上安顿下来的时候，他怎么知道自己不被欢迎？这不是他的错。谁能改变他们的样貌？

他努力地适应这里，做一个好公民。他从没有打扰过任何人。不像他的某些邻居，从没有人因为他吵闹而叫来条子。他从没有制造过麻烦。他把所有人都抛在一边。他和其他人一样上班，付账。他纳税，他有护照，有签证。他有一切的证件。

但这些似乎都无关紧要，他慢慢意识到，他的存在本身就惹人厌烦。因为在这片土地上，德国人只是纳粹。

哦，基督啊，他 _恨_ 那个词。他们想叫什么都可以，但除了 _那个_ ，因为他 _看见过_ 。在一辆脱轨的火车车厢里。

他确实见过。

他讨厌那个词。

他摇摇头，甩掉那些糟糕的念头，逃离了这个房间，走的时候抓起了一把梳子。他不能让那份记忆战胜自己，不是现在，不是在他走了这么远之后。他一边跳着走下楼梯，一边梳着头发，他可以发誓，他感到步枪的枪托顶在他的后背中间。就像那时候。

狗从楼梯上冲下来，想往常一样又饿又激动。路德维希想都没想就跟着它。

突如其来的声响把路德维希从神游中惊醒，他把梳子放在桌子的边沿，小心翼翼地走进厨房。最近他总是很谨慎。他总是做着最坏的打算，这让他筋疲力尽。但这里还能有什么呢？这里的一切对他来说都不是什么好事。

他该从内部调整自己。

他跨过门槛迈进他的小厨房时，发现咖啡已经做好了。他看过去，有人正坐在桌子边上。他看清了。一个长着乱糟糟棕发的男人，穿着一件好像从没有 _见过_ ，更别说摸过熨斗的衣服。他正自在地靠在一杯咖啡旁，手里拿着面包。

啊。

路德维希疲惫地松懈了下来。那个人转过身来，歪着嘴给了他一个大大的笑容。

路德维希只能恼怒地摇摇头。接着，他突然意识到自己只穿着内裤和很薄的衬衫就站在厨房里，便尴尬地抽出手捂住了自己。可他面前的男人却对他通红的脸和裸露的身体毫不在意，路德维希只能坚决地说：“安东尼奥！需要我再提醒你一次我为什么给你我家钥匙吗？”

“应为俄没有工过。[1]”安东尼奥一边吃着面包一边回答道，他的声音模糊不清，路德维希反感地皱起了眉头。

在吵闹的咀嚼声中，路德维希给自己倒了一杯咖啡，又靠回了柜子上（他拒绝靠近安东尼奥喷出的满桌子湿乎乎的面包渣）。安东尼奥把最后一块面包咽下，沙哑地说道：“因为我咖啡煮得不错。”

哦。对，确实。他确实咖啡煮得很好。

“而且你，”安东尼奥补充道，路德维希喜欢他说德语的口音（他是怎么弹出那些’r’的！）， “做得一手好面包。看见没？我们只是互相帮助，就这样。”

路德维希吸了吸鼻子，对上了安东尼奥快乐的绿眼睛，他的一些焦虑蒸发掉了。他们确实互相帮助，有时他回到家里，看见这个快乐的西班牙人坐在他的沙发上，或者袭击了他的厨房，甚至偶尔睡在他的床上，而这确实让他感到一丝慰藉。尽管他很快被就被开除了，但总保持着幽默。

他有时候需要这种鼓舞。他需要一个 _朋友_ 。

他们是一种共生关系， 因为路德维希给不懂英语的安东尼奥提供了帮助。在这个有时沮丧的世界里，他帮安东尼奥找工作，付账单，甚至是请他除去吃饭。每当安东尼奥要沮丧得落泪的时候，是 _他_ 帮安东尼奥处理公寓的文书和那些ESL[2]课程的申请。而安东尼奥给路德维希提供了……

好吧。

陪伴。友情。一些从这个操蛋的世界中的短暂安慰。不过，最重要的是，安东尼奥给了他一点希望：并不是所有人都那么可憎。安东尼奥从不在意他是德国人。他为什么要在乎呢？但这一点点安慰无比重要。安东尼奥曾住在德国，会说德语，而路德维希正需要这种家的感觉。他很难交朋友，但因为这种熟悉感，他接近了安东尼奥。

“今天我们去哪儿？”

“我要去上班了，你得回家。”

桌子边上的安东尼奥冲他笑着，低声说：“我能呆在这儿吗？”

“当然不行。”

“难道你不喜欢我在这儿吗？”

“不，”他说谎了，安东尼奥脸上的笑容绽得更开了。

“我是被别人取代了吗？”

“没有。”

他们的目光相遇，接着路德维希看出安东尼奥面露喜色。 他的爱情生活（或者明显没有）总是安东尼奥感兴趣的话题。他想，他安静的独居生活和社交恐惧是活泼爱冒险的安东尼奥根本无法理解的。有一次，安东尼奥问他：“我什么时候能见见你女朋友？”而路德维希冷漠地告诉他自己并没有的时候，他目瞪口呆。

他在桌子旁坐下，用一块布把桌子擦干净。安东尼奥靠过来，不怀好意地看着他。

“最近我没怎么看见你。你不是溜出去见什么人了吧？约会？还是什么？”

一瞬间，路德维希的好心情崩塌了，就像往常一样。他也许 _确实_ 有一个约会，好吧，但那并不是他所期待的那种。那帮折磨他的人好像胆子越来越大，而且越来越有目的性。以前，他只在奇数月才碰见他们。现在，他们好像不到一个礼拜就会相遇。真是倒霉，难道说他们无聊到没有别的事做，只能像猎狗追着狐狸那样跟踪他？

这是针对 _他_ 的吗？他们好像没有对别人这样做。

无疑是的，他痛苦地想到。多亏了那个宽肩、戴眼镜的、自大的、任性的、自满的、喋喋不休的美国小畜生做他们的领袖。哈。某些领袖！让手下的人做这些脏活，自己站在一边，拖着脚走来走去，东张西望，时不时笑起来，直到有人叫他一起动手。

可真是个好人。

第一次这件事发生的时候，最初的那次，路德维希发现他奇怪地挪了重心，恍惚间以为他会来 _帮忙_ 。也许他至少可以叫停他们。他可以控制住他们。

但他没有。

也许他很不情愿，他的动作很僵硬，但他还是像其他人一样狠狠地揍了路德维希，又踢又打。

无疑，他是怕脏了自己的手。也许他的不情愿只是因为他害怕，怕被捉进警车里，听那些端着咖啡杯发号施令、昏昏欲睡的警察责骂。上帝不允许有人告诉他他不想听的事情。因为他和其他人一样痛恨德国人，不是吗？他和他父亲是一对完美的恶人。

那两个人。

最近，路德维希忍不住想到，也许他的命运就是某一天长眠在人行道上，死在那个儿子的手上，就像那个街道对面的老人（可怜的老迪特尔）死在了那个老子手上一样。这好像是一种必然。该死。如果是 _这样_ ，就算他再怎么担心也无能为力。安东尼奥戳了戳他的肩膀，他从黑暗中回过神来，才发现他一直在说话。

“你在听吗？”

“听着呢。”他喃喃道。安东尼奥继续说起来。

“不管怎么样，就像我说的。以前老跟你一块的那个性感的意大利小妞怎么样了？”他坏笑着，激动地把手在腰间摸来摸去，路德维希翻了个白眼。安东尼奥补充道：“你知道！有屁股的那个？呦！她叫什么来着？奥菲利娅？你们过去总是一块儿出去。”

“费利西娅，”路德维希喃喃道，摇了摇头。

哦，老天。最好还是不要想起她。

哦，费利西娅。

“对！我想不明白，你为什么不跟她在一块儿呢？你们关系那么好。她老是跟着你跑，记得么？还叫着你的名字！”安东尼奥傻笑起来，模仿着女孩尖细的声音：“ _Ludovico_! _Ludovico_! 太可爱了。发生了什么？”

路德维希吃惊地转过身，脸上挂着不可置信神情，对上了安东尼奥那双漂亮眼睛。

_真的吗？_

“她 _哥哥_ 在市场的时候跟在我身后，用 _枪_ 指着我的 _后脑勺_ 。你怎么 _可能_ 忘了这个？”

“哦-哦-哦，对！”安东尼奥把手交叉在头后，向后靠了过去，喃喃自语：“卢纳·罗维！我一定是忘了。”

什么？ _怎么回事？_

“我觉得，忘掉这个也太难了。”

尤其是安东尼奥是那个把枪打掉，差点用领带勒死卢纳·罗维的人。所以他肯定没 _忘记_ 。那时他见过冷静的安东尼奥最生气的一次。只要他和安东尼奥在一起，就不会有冲突。

事实上，是角色发生了转变。每当卢纳·罗维看见安东尼奥走过来， _他_ 就往反方向跑去了。

路德维希想到这里，差点嘲笑起来。

卢纳·罗维。那个疯子。彻头彻尾的疯子。

整个社区都很清楚“卢纳·罗维”是“疯子罗维诺”的简称，也是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯的外号。他幻想着成为黑手党，还有一个自己专用的角落（他没有别的了）。自从漂亮的小费利西娅和路德维希走近的第一天，他就疯狂地盯上了他。他是个卑鄙的、满嘴脏话的、暴脾气的恐德症。卢纳·罗维做了一切他认为能让路德维希活在人间地狱的事（骚扰电话，用刀把恐吓信钉在他家门上，跟踪，肢体上的争执，拿枪指着他的脸，在人来人往的街上扇他巴掌，甚至有一次还要在他家门口放火 ）直到，最后，这一切都太过分了。

路德维希不得不切断与费利西娅的一切联系，但他憎恨这样，费利西娅是他来到这边后第一个对他 _好_ 的人。他爱她。爱她手的触感，爱她的眼睛，爱她的声音，爱 _她_ 的一切。

爱她的笑容。

她比安东尼奥更能给他鼓励，远离她也让路德维希痛苦。但还没有挨枪子儿那么痛苦。

他甚至他窗户上装上了铁条防止外人闯入。

来自 _四面八方_ 的敌人。

“你能想象有那样一个大舅子吗？”路德维希突然抱怨道，用手托着腮帮子。安东尼奥的一条胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。

“所以卢纳·罗维只是反应有点过头了。一个疯狂的大舅子不能阻挡真爱。”他微笑着，热情地摇晃路德维希，仿佛扰乱他的脑袋就能让他重新考虑。

对，是的。他爱费利西娅，但并不是像卢纳·罗维和安东尼奥想的那样。他当然尝试过，努力地尝试过。但什么也没有发生。他不好说费利西娅是不是那样爱着他，但他怀疑她并没有。他很确定，费利西娅爱他，就像他也爱她那样，他们从未有过浪漫关系。

不幸的是，他尝试了很久还是没有让自己坠入爱河。

路德维希恼火地皱起眉头，咕哝到：“反应过头？耶稣啊，我甚至没 _亲_ 过她，他差点就把我打死了。总之，现在我还是自己呆着比较好。”很快，他改正到：“当然，是 _永远_ 。”

他自己都没办法安定下来，更别说谈恋爱了。他明白安东尼奥是好意，可仅仅保持自己的现状已经很困难了。

“啊，”安东尼奥毫不客气地回避道：“别担心这个。好事总留给那些会等待的人，而且……”

最后安东尼奥坚定地摇了摇他，表达了他们的同志情谊。接着他们沉默了下来。

抬头看了看表，路德维希猛地发现他该出发了。他只想把门关上，跟安东尼奥坐在这儿，再也不要踏出门一步。但账单不会就此消失，这是他早就明白的生活残酷的真相。

“我得走了，” 他说着站起来，安东尼奥的神情有些落寞。

“太糟了。”

“不好意思，”他一边回答道，一边把凉掉的咖啡放在旁边，迅速地消失在了楼梯上。

工作，工作，工作。在这儿的一切只是工作，他没空顾什么别的。说实话，他从没想过这会如此 _艰难_ 。他是个彻头彻尾的傻子。

现在太迟了。

他在自己的衣柜里筛选着，现在他的脸色和安东尼奥一样阴沉。

平常的事变得不再普通。从前他挑衣服，总会穿得最好：清爽的白色，熨烫平整的裤子，他想给世界和自己都留下好印象。但现在呢？他只穿灰色和黑色，因为尘土、汗水和血液染在白色上很难洗掉。每一条路都变得险恶。

他从卧室走进浴室，开始了每天早晨的例行公事：刮胡子，梳头，刷牙。

平凡又沉闷。

他准备好了，小跑着下楼，迈向前门。安东尼奥从后面叫住他：“需要我跟你一块儿走吗？”

这也是个办法。尽管没有亲眼所见，安东尼奥也很清楚外面街上发生了什么。路德维希也知道他想跟着自己，发挥点作用。哦， _上帝_ ，他多想看见奥东尼奥像收拾 **那个卢纳·罗维** [3]一样用他丑陋的夹克领子类似那个美国小畜生。

依旧。

“不，谢谢。”

“……好吧，待会儿见。”

门关上了，路德维希只从窗户向里瞥了一眼，他的狗坐在那儿，用下巴抵着窗户，难过地望着他：这是只有狗才能感到的悲伤。路德维希像平时一样朝他招了招手，就继续走了。

很难说安东尼奥和狗哪个更担心他一点。

安东尼奥的提议总是被拒绝。尽管安东尼奥认为这只是路德维希的倔强和死心眼，或者是他在顾及别人的安危，但这里有一个更简单的解释：

他的自尊。

自尊是他唯一 _剩下_ 的东西，基督啊，如果他看见了 _那些_ 时候，他又该怎么面对安东尼奥呢？

那些时候。

如果安东尼奥看见路德维希被按在巷子的墙上，无助又不知所措，被架起来，一口气就被打倒在地。如果他曾见过他弯着腰，在人行道上喘着粗气，浑身血肉模糊，用胳膊护着头。如果他曾从背后看见他，摇摇晃晃、慢慢地走着，姑娘们咯咯地笑话着他被打的样子，他却还努力抬着头。如果他曾看见他的内在，侧躺在沙发上，把头埋进枕头里。他不想失去全部的希望，就连他的小狗舔他的手也无法让他振作。

如果看见他那样被侮辱。

如果安东尼奥看见过他在那种处境里。他根本不敢想。安东尼奥对他的看法会不一样的。

他的自尊总有一天要害了他。

至少他工作的小面包房是一个安静平和的世界。在那里没有人打扰他。他甚至不在公众视线里，一个人待在后厨，揉面团，打理砖炉，弄得衣服和围裙上都是面粉。哈。他的老板每次进来都眉飞色舞，总是用手托着屁股问他，你为什么和面总要穿黑衣服，白色会更好一些。

路德维希只是漫不经心地笑了笑，耸了耸肩。

他们觉得他是个怪人。也许他确实是。他的话不多，从不回应，除了费利西娅和安东尼奥外没有任何朋友。没人会只为了跟他说一声“你好”给他家打电话。他在这里也没有家人。他在 _哪里_ 都没有家人。

他独自一人。

也许这就是为什么他是那个最频繁的目标。他总是一个人上班，一个人走路，一个人住。没人能支持他。很容易被搞定。

每当他结束工作，他就尽快离开街道，并且警惕着四周。尽管只有几个街区，对于他来说却仿佛没有尽头。这是一种耻辱，他在外面走路都无法感到安心。他频频看向肩头，总是很警惕。不知为何，他们总是偷偷跟着他。每一次都是这样。他不明白为什么。

今天，当太阳落山，他准备离开商店回家时，就发现根本不会有什么不同。他刚走了三个街区，背后就传来一阵笑声。

妈的。

又是一天。老样子，还是老样子。他筋疲力尽。

他咬紧了牙，稳住自己，抬起头向前走。无论是讥讽嘲笑，还是肢体上的冲突，不管怎样，他不会停下来，不会回头看过去。他不会给他们时间，不会让他们看见他失态的样子来找乐子。该死！也许有一天，他们甚至会 _厌倦_ 他。

他只能希望。

就像其他所有事一样，这不过是另一种套路。

首先是称呼。

“嘿！德国佬！你去哪啊？”

来了。

接着他们开始推他。

“你怎么不从哪来回哪去，嗯？”

他们做到了。

接着……

“嘿！过来！”

一只手在他的肩膀上狠狠一推，他便踉跄地跌进了巷子里。他们把他按在了墙上，站在四周围住了他。

和每次一样。

这只花了一秒钟，他忍不住钦佩他们，他们把霸凌变成了一门艺术。哪怕他们花一半的时间去 _思考_ ，规划他们的路线，他们可能比现在更成功。他们自然很熟悉这些街道，甚至是他每天的路径。他们像一群鱼一样一起行动，完美地模仿着彼此。

确实是门技术，如果没有这么残忍的话。

巷子脏兮兮的地砖压着他的肩胛骨。

他们突然沉默了下来。路德维希站在他们面前一动不动，不想先发起攻击。他迅速地向两边的路看去，想抓住机会逃走。但是并没有成功。他看着他们，发现他们的领袖并不在场。一想到他们的行动和思考没有指导，路德维希几乎要笑出来。想想吧，他们人越少越好。“琼斯”从某种意义上最让他讨厌。

他们中的两个突然来到他身边，抓住他的胳膊，把他夹在里面。路德维希支撑着自己的脚。

有人在他身边俯下了身子，对他低声说道：“你来这儿胆子可够大的。我老子在诺曼底冲锋的时候就是被你们他妈的德国佬打中了。”

诺曼底。德国佬。对，对。这些他之前都听过。想点新的吧。

他闭上了眼睛，只感到昏昏欲睡。太 _累_ 了。

继续。只是一些话而已。

“不是我的，”又一个声音传来了，“我爸在伦敦打纳粹。停战的时候已经拿下了十七个人头。”

“我爸是个伞兵。降落在法国之后消灭了整整一谷仓的德国佬。”

_‘那又如何？’_ 他想如此反驳。他从没有杀过任何人。他从未架起过机枪。他从未参与过闪电战。他从未爬进一辆装甲车。他从未拿起一把枪，即使是强制每个公民，甚至每个孩子去保卫国家的时候。

“我爹解放了达豪的一个集中营。”

达豪。

这个名字把他从麻木中唤醒，他不禁感到一阵惊慌。那份记忆已经被掩埋很久了。达豪已经过去了， _全部_ 都在过去，他什么也想不起来了。 已经过去了。结束了。不可能再发生了。这么久了，这么多年了，他一直在努力克服这个阴影。战争已经 _结束_ 了。他们为什么不明白？

就这样，他慌了。

他通常不会这样，但他不明白这次为什么，明明他清楚最好不要反抗。可他逃跑的欲望太剧烈了，他突然推开了他们，在他被按回去之前挣出了一条胳膊，他们跳了起来。

他明明知道的。愚蠢。

人们从他们身边路过，但没有人停下来。没人关心一帮美国男孩是不是在巷子里殴打一个德国人。他只是个德国人。他在这儿没有地位。没人 _在乎_ 。他很久以前就明白了。

“把你们的那些人给我吧，

那些穷苦的人，

那些疲惫的人，

那些蜷缩在一起渴望自由呼吸的人，

那些被你们富饶的彼岸抛弃的，

无家可归，颠簸流离的人，

把他们交给我，

我在这金门之侧，

举灯相迎。” [4]

他在心里将这诗句背得滚瓜烂熟， 努力搞清楚每一个发音，记下每一个单词，他做到了。他那时候只是不明白，这充满希望的宣言背后还有一条没说出口的底线。

“你可以收留他们，除非他们是德国人。”

哈！愚蠢。他太 _愚蠢_ 了。

现在最好让自己走神，无视这些痛苦。想想其他事，什么都行。

他们像以往那样残酷无情又不知疲倦。但过了很久，拳头停了下来。仅仅一瞬间，他重重地喘了口气，听见他们正在喊人。

“琼斯！”

当然。 _他_ 一定会出现的。

路德维希忍着疼痛向上看去，他很确定，街道的对面是这个小团体缺席的成员，他很快地走着。听见叫喊声，他停了下来，看过来。琼斯看见他们，面露喜色，笑着向前走了一步。

“快来！”

接着，琼斯突然停了下来，街上一片死寂。路德维希发现他的笑容消散了，他和琼斯短暂地对视了一会儿。可是，不管他们怎么招手，琼斯都没有动。一阵短暂的沉默，接着，出乎意料地，琼斯转身离开了。

“琼斯！嘿，琼斯！你要去哪儿？”

“我还有事要晚了。”他的回答太快了，路德维希厌恶地看见他疾驰而去，双手插在口袋里，戒备地回头望着。他的朋友们咒骂着向他挥手告别。琼斯来到街区尽头的时候，他绕了过去，他的朋友们的目光便移开了。

而路德维希没有。而出乎他意料的，琼斯突然从街角小心地探出头来，好像在窥视着什么他不该看的东西。

一巴掌打在路德维希脸上，打断了他的目光。当他再看回去，他发现自己与那双深蓝色的眼睛对视了。这时他才荒谬地发现琼斯也有黑眼圈。他无疑是个街头霸王。他一边窥视，手指紧紧抓住房子的边沿，他的立场一如往常：自信，骄傲又坚定。

这副眼镜背后盘旋着什么奇怪的东西，但路德维希无法说清楚是什么，他就突然被拉回了最初的时刻，那时候他还愚蠢地相信琼斯会过来帮他的忙。因为他看起来好像要做 _什么事_ ，也许那道诡异的光只意味着他想加入其中。

但如果就像他说的，他真的要晚了，他为什么还要在这儿徘徊？

也许……

哦， _上帝_ ，让琼斯过来帮忙，干扰他们，让他们分心，把他们叫走，嘘他们， _什么都行_ ！这之后带来坏事和比现在更多的痛苦，他确定这一点，但是， _哦_ ，路德维希希望相信，这次琼斯能突然穿过街道，抓起他的朋友们，把他们拉开，然后让他回 _家_ ，就这一次。

就这一次。

但他没有动。琼斯没有动，他被定在原地，他们透过浓雾盯着彼此。即使隔着一条街，路德维希也能看出他的忧虑。不情愿。躁动不安。还有什么东西？几乎就像——

这荒谬又愚蠢，这 _不公平_ ，但他确定，琼斯这样紧皱眉头，咬紧嘴唇看着他，是因为他想说这整件事是……

拿到强烈的目光被打破了，琼斯突然转身绕过了街角，消失在人群中，也带走了他的一丝希望。路德维希又被拖回了黑暗之中，拳头打在他身上，只有那道奇怪的、燃烧着的目光陪伴着他。

那种表情。

他几乎 _不敢相信_ 落在他肚子上的拳头，几乎不敢相信那些手指挖进了他的手臂，因为他现在确信了琼斯想要告诉他什么。

……那是 _他的_ 错。所有事，这所有的一切，不知为何，都是 _他的_ 错。

他自私，他愚蠢。

这是他的错。因为他神经过敏，他 _鲁莽_ ，他生来就是德国人。

现在对他下手的那些人根本不重要。路德维希甚至无法集中精力关注他们了。不是现在。

琼斯。

哦。

他 _恨_ 那个人。

译注：

[1]原文是Becumf am gronmph 我认为应该是Because I am gronk

[2]ESL课程:美国给留学生和移民提供的语言课程。

[3]原文是à la Luna Lovi

[4]自由女神像底座镌刻的诗，节选自美国女诗人艾玛·拉撒路的《新巨人》（原文名The New Colossus）。这里采用了中文维基百科的翻译。


End file.
